No Ordinary Girls
by Bruce'sMaiden
Summary: Fifteen year old Mykaela Johnston has just move to Australia from Canada with her family and all of a sudden has to start a new life at a new school, with three amazing friends and a two year old secret, that she's a mermaid. When her friend become mermaids too, she's happy, but knows that these no ordinary girls must rely on each other and be careful who they trust.
1. New Waters

'Flight 247 from Victoria International airport to Brisbane International Airport is about to land, please remain seated until we reach a full stop, thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay.' The plane's address system wakes me up, I am Mykaela Johnston and my family and I have just landed in Australia, we're moving to the gold coast, our dad found a high paying job here, I'm snapped out of my reverie at my mother Rosella saying

'it's time sweetheart' I smile slightly at her and say

'okay' I stand and grab my stuff.

We get off the plane and get our suitcases from the carousel and get breakfast, both my little sister Natalie and I are upset and mad at our parents for dragging us to Australia from Canada, but we're old enough (her at 13 and myself at 15) to understand why we're here, worst thing is almost exclusively for me, my secret, I am a mermaid, well only when I touch water, and now, there's only _more_ people to hide from and I don't even have my moon poolto seek refuge in, and no friends

'Mykaela are you okay?' my dad asks

'Yeah, just thinking and I am really tired too' I say

'you can both sleep in your new bedrooms when we get to the new house' my mom says _,_ I nod and finish eating.

We drive a rental car to our new house, when we get there, my jaw hits the floor

'wow, look Nat, it's huge' I say, astounded

'I know, it's beautiful' she says, we get out of the car and go inside and start unpacking our furniture that we shipped over from Nanaimo, after we finish unpacking mom says to us 'you can go pick your rooms now if you like' Natalie and I look at each other and go upstairs with our bags and go into both rooms together Nat says 'they're both the same size and have the same view of the beach' I say 'I'll take the one on the right, you take the one on the left, deal?' we hug each other and she says 'deal' and we go unpack our stuff, I sit on my new bed and think about home, my _real_ home Canada, I hear my sister again 'Mykie are you okay?'

'No ,not really' I say honestly

'what's wrong? I won't tell mom and dad' I laugh a little

'I just really miss home, and with me being a mermaid, I don't have a moon pool to go to if I'm upset and I have no friends' I let out to my little sister

'Neither do I, we'll find friends and there is an island off the Gold Coast, with a moon pool, or so legends say anyway' she comforts, I hug her, we later go down to the living room and spend time with our parents, Natalie watches TV while I play my guitar.

That night after dinner, I go to my room and get ready for bed, and after an hour or so of reading I sleep.

 **The Next Morning**

As I eat breakfast my mom gives me an envelope and I see she also hands Natalie one, I open it, it has a letter about my place at Gold Coast High, a map of the building and my timetable with all of my subjects on it, Nat's is the same, we both start school in a few days

'Maybe now we can start making friends' I say to her

'yeah, thank God' she says.

That afternoon, I decide to head down to the coast for my first swim in new waters, I dive in and my glittering, orange tail replaces my legs, I swim wherever the water takes me.

I stop when I surface in a moon pool, rather similar to the one I gained my powers in at Hudson's bay and say to myself, taking the place in 'wow, this place is beautiful' I decide it may not be safe for a foreigner, who just moved here to be here alone and swim back, when I get home I tell my family about the island, my dad says 'yeah, that's Mako Island'

'Oh dad, it's not just an island, there's a moon pool there, like the one I became a mermaid in two years ago, it felt magical, every thing: the cave, the nature and even the water, there must be something about that moon pool' I say

'Maybe you could ask about it at school' mom says

'yeah maybe, but leave out the fact that I am a mermaid, everyone would think I'm crazy.'

This place may not be that different after all, I just hope that the people are similar.


	2. First Day At School

The alarm of my clock screams at me to wake up, I do so grudgingly, go for my bath, get dressed and play guitar after I pack my bag, I hear my mom and sister downstairs and decide to go down for breakfast, mom asks us

'excited for school?'

'Yeah and a little nervous' I say

'so am I' Natalie says

'that's normal, first day of school in a new country, you're bound to be nervous' mom comforts us and gives us a supportive hug. I notice the time 8:30 and say to Natalie

'Time to go sis'

'okay Mykaela' we collect our bags and hug mom before walking to school, it's walking distance which is cool.

We arrive at the front yard of the school and hang out together before the bell for home-room goes and we hug upon parting ways, I take out my map and go to the room listed on my timetable, once I get there I awkwardly wait for everyone else to sit down before I take an empty desk, the teacher I think his name's Mr Wallace says to the class after registering us

'Many of the more observant of you may have noticed we have a new student in class today, this is Mykaela Johnston and she's joining us from Canada, this is her first day so I'd love it if you could make her feel as comfortable as you can' I smile up at him and think _I think I'll like it here_ we sit in relative silence for a few minutes, then the bell goes for first period, for me it's music-my favourite subject, I pick my bag and guitar case up and head to my music class.

Once I get there I see a free table with three kind looking girls, a blonde with brown eyes, a black haired girl with turquoise eyes and a redhead with tanned skin and green eyes, I walk to the table and ask them 'is anyone sat there?'

'Oh no Mykaela, take a seat, I'm Eleanor Ashwell' the blonde says, I sit down

'I'm Leanna White' the black haired girl says

'And I'm Ashley Blake' The redhead says, I smile and say

'Mykaela Johnston'

'We know, we're all in your home room' Ashley says and I nod. The lesson starts, as our theory we're learning about genres of music this semester, we start with classical, I can't wait to move onto rock music.

Our day follows with: English, Double French and then at lunch I invite my sister to sit with the four of us, we get to know each other better, sometime into lunch I feel and itch in my nose and I sneeze and I hear Ashley say 'what happened to my drink?' I gasp and say

'Oh my God' _I've just turned my new friend's drink to gel!_

'Mykaela?' Eleanor asks, I nervously run my fingers through my brown hair

'first, I am so sorry and second, I kinda am a mermaid' I admit and await them leaving, to my shock they don't, Leanna is the first to speak 'Really?' I nod

'That is so cool!' Ashley says

'Shh, no one else can find out' I quieten them

'What else can you do?' Eleanor asks

'Well, I can also turn water into glass, into crystals and gemstones and control plant using the water in their roots' I tell them about that night in Hudson's bay while on holiday with our grandmother when I was thirteen and they seem to take it well, having just found out that their new friend is a mermaid.

Our afternoon commences with double chemistry, at 3:30 I go pick Natalie up and meet with the girls to exchange numbers and promise to call them tonight, we part ways until tomorrow and Nat and I walk home, once we get back and tell mom about our days and our three new friends, she says 'see, wasn't too bad after all then, eh?'

'No it wasn't, and Mykaela also told them about her tail' Natalie says

'You didn't?' Mom asks

'I had to, no friendship is stable if built on lies, I've lost friends due to me hiding my secret, I am not going to make that mistake again' I say honestly

'then in that case I commend you for it Mykie, I just want you to be safe, that's all' she hugs me and I say 'I know mom, and I love you for it'

'and I love the both of you as well.'

at 6:00 when dad gets home we have dinner and talk about the day and the upcoming full moon (which is like either a blessing for future-mermaids or a curse for already changed mermaids) on the weekend.

At about 10:00 I go up to bed and call Eleanor with an idea, it's risky, but an idea

'wanna take a trip down to Mako Island, all four of us this weekend?'

'sure, when?'

'say at moon rise?'

'cool, I've always wanted to go there, I just never had a reason to'

'Cool, so I'll swim and you can hire a boat, it's a fairly long way'

'okay, see you tomorrow'

'see you' I hang up and get into bed, read and at around 11 fall asleep.

I cannot wait to go explore Mako Island with my three new friends. 


	3. No Ordinary Girls

The weekend came rather fast and we're going to Mako Island today, just the four of us.

I get dressed and go down for breakfast and eat, after breakfast I sit on our back porch and play my guitar while singing to myself, Lacuna Coil's song 'Spellbound'- one of my favourites, and I hear Natalie say from behind me 'You're good you know'

'At singing?' I ask

'Yeah, you should do it more often' I laugh slightly

'you think so?'

'absolutely' she says.

I invite the girls over later and play for them, without any nerves-they are my friends after all, and Leanna says 'You are amazing' I blush a little and say

'Thank you'

'You're welcome' she says

'I can play piano as well' Eleanor says

'Really?' I ask

'Yeah, I have been learning since I was about 6 or 7'

'Yeah and she's really good' Ashley says

'I can't wait to hear you, I've been learning guitar since I was 9'

Mom lets the girls stay over for lunch and we sit and talk in the sunshine and eat, I play more for them, Fall Out Boy, Linkin Park, anything I can think of really.

That afternoon we take a walk down to the beach and plan our trip tonight, Ashley says

'So, we leave at moon rise and the three of us get a boat, I can borrow my parent's boat for us.'

'Yeah, that'll do and Mykaela will use her tail to swim there' Eleanor adds

'Then what?' Leanna asks

'We explore, I'd love to check that moon pool out again' I say

'But Mykaela, aren't full moons dangerous for mermaids?'

Yeah Eleanor, but only if I look at it, if I don't then I'll be fine'

'Okay good' Ashley says.

That night, at our agreed to time we meet at the beach again, the girls wait for me to dive in-just to see my tail I guess and I indulge them that, Eleanor says, astounded

'Wow, so you actually are a mermaid'

'I am afraid so, come on' I say sarcastically.

They get in the boat and I swim ahead of them.

Once we get to Mako Island, we get on land and Ashley-our group's daredevil says

'Let's go!' we all start walking through the rainforest, the stars glistening in the sky above us.

We soon arrive at a cave and Leanna asks me 'is this the place?' her voice cautious

'yeah, this is the place' I say and we enter, all I can think of is hudson's bay, I get a little teary-eyed, which Eleanor picks up on asking me 'Are you okay?' her hand rests on my shoulder and I say

'just thinking of home, I think I may need to go, it's getting a little to much for me, sorry'

'That's fine, go on' Leanna says and we group hug before I leave to wait by the boat.

 **Eleanor's PoV**

we look around the moon pool, I say breathlessly 'this place is beautiful'

'yeah, it is' Ashley says

'I've only ever heard of this place in legends' Leanna says

'wanna dive in and see if the legends are right about this place?' I ask

'Sure' Ashley and Leanna say in unison and we dive in and watch as the moon aligns itself with the crater of the moon pool and a blue light bathes all three of us, replacing our legs with shimmering orange tails, just like Mykaela's we all smile at each other and swim out and back to Mykaela to show her that she's no longer alone in this.

 **Mykaela's POV**

I see from the shore three tails-identical to mine and smile as I see their owners- my three best friends are just like me now, I laugh and join them in the water and we group hug, I tie the boat rope around my tail and we swim back home.

Once we get on shore and our legs come back, we talk

'so, we are mermaids now?'Ashley says

'I believe so, yes' I joke

'so we are like you now?'

'yes Eleanor you are' I say, elated

'this is so weird, but so cool' Leanna says

'Better get used to this girls,it's never going away now' I say with a laugh.

I go home and to bed, happy that I am no longer a lone mermaid in a foreign sea, I have fellow mermaids in my three best friends.

But I know all to well that we are in for a rough time with this secret and many people to hide it from, but as long as we have each other, we'll be okay.


	4. Power Discovery

**Eleanor's POV**

It's been two days since I became a mermaid and I am still getting used to it a little, Mykaela has been a great help with that and I can't thank her enough.

I'm in the kitchen with my older brother Daniel and we're doing the dishes, he finishes washing and leaves, I put a pair of rubber gloves on to dry them and get myself a glass of water, I set it on the counter to try to see if I've developed my powers yet, I hold my hand up to the glass and some of it levitates in a tentacle out of the glass and there seems to be more of it I say to myself

'Oh my God, this is weird.'

I go to my bedroom and text Mykaela ' _I think I may have my powers now_ ' and I think of what Leanna's and Ashley's powers might be.

 **Leanna's POV**

I sit outside reading and enjoying the sunlight, it's been two days since I became a mermaid and it's still weird, but Mykaela has been really good about it, and honestly I can't be more grateful for her.

As I read one of the kids next door fires a water gun at me by accident, I instinctively raise my hand and I see the water turn to ice, I gasp in surprise and immediately go inside and up to my room and text Mykaela ' _Hey Mykie I think we all need to talk_ '

I sit on my bed and say to myself 'this is so weird and so cool, I can turn water to ice'I wonder what powers the others have, I think I'll soon find out.

 **Ashley's POV**

I am with my sister Katrina doing some house work and she starts getting a bit hyper (she is 13-Like Mykaela's sister Natalie) and splashes me with some water and runs away with a very evil sounding laugh, I've been a mermaid for two days.

I fall to the floor and see my tail, I hear my older brother Andrew from outside saying 'Ash are you okay?' quick Ashley think!

'Yeah, Andy I'm fine just go and do what you were doing!'

'okay, shout if you need me' he says

'Will do.'

Okay Ashley think, what do I do? I don't know where it comes from but I raise my hand over my tail and curl my fingers over, the water evaporates off of me and my legs soon come back, I try the same thing on a glass of water and it boils.

I run up to my bedroom and text Mykaela ' _Hey, could the four of us meet at Mako Island to talk?_ '

okay so, I can boil water and dry myself off, I wonder what the others can do.

 **Mykaela's POV**

I sit on my be, playing guitar and my phone goes nuts at me, three texts from the girls, I reply to all of them and leave the house.

We swim to Mako Island and meet in the moon pool I ask the girls

'So, what did you want to talk to me about?'

'Well, um something really weird happened to me today, I got a glass of water and somehow, I levitated some of it out of the glass' Eleanor says

'Similar thing happened to me, I was almost hit with some water from a water gun and I froze it' Leanna says

'And me, my little sister splashed some water on me, I turned into a mermaid and I boiled the water off of me' Ashley adds

'Well girls, it looks like you three have finally discovered what your powers over water are!' I say proudly to my three best friends. We group hug in the water.

'Why are you so happy?' Eleanor asks

'I just like knowing that I'm not alone in having this secret and these powers' I say.

We swim back home and Ashley dries us all off, we walk to my house and talk about our powers, I inform the girls that next year on the planetary alignment that we'll be getting new powers to match our current ones and Ashley asks

'Will we keep the one's we already have?'

'Oh of course, we'll just have more powers and a closer connection to them'

'How do we get them?' Eleanor asks

'Well, that's the part where this quartet splits up, the three of you will stay here to receive your powers in the moon pool here and I will go home to Canada to receive my powers in my moon pool at Hudson's bay' I inform, they look sad

'So you have to go home next year?' Leanna asks

'yeah, but only for a few days, then I'll be coming back, but this isn't until next year so let's just enjoy the powers we have until then'

'Yeah, best not to get ahead of ourselves' Eleanor says.

My three best friends have finally discovered their powers and I am going to have to help them get used to this now, but that's fine with me because I wish that I had someone to help me get used to my powers.


	5. New Secrets

School starts and we go to our home-room, get registered, talk and go to our chemistry class together, get our stuff out and start our lesson, Mr Beckett talks to us about our homework and start our lesson about molecular structure then sets us on an experiment/problem solving task in our groups on how to change the state of water with no means of heating, freezing or mixing with other substances in the lab, but we have free use of anything else that may help us out with this experiment, we also are allowed to talk within our groups quietly.

The girls and I talk quietly with each other before starting, I look around and see our friends Brandon Smart (Ashley's Boyfriend), Michael Carson (Eleanor's Crush) and Oliver Stark doing the same thing, Leanna says

'should we use our powers, or not?'

'I don't know, it might be dangerous, what if everyone finds out? Eleanor asks

'We could set up some sort of apparatus and pretend that that's how we did it' Ashley says cunningly

'I think we could do that, I mean no one will believe us about our powers anyway' I say and we go botch a set up for an experiment, when we're about to start I catch Eleanor looking at Michael and say 'Ella, if you like him that much ask him out'

'oh please why would a guy like Michael ever like a girl like me?'

'You never know until you find out, just like when you discovered your powers, now let's get on with this' we nod at each other and look around the class, nobody's looking at us, they're too busy with their own experiments, we conceal our hands and Eleanor creates a tentacle, I turn the water to glass, Leanna freezes hers and Ashley boils hers, Mr Beckett draw the class' attention to us, we keep doing what we're doing, finally returning the water to it's normal state, he says

'look at this class, Ashley, Eleanor, Leanna and Mykaela have somehow succeeded in this problem solving experiment, how did you four do it?'

'Intuition sir' Ashley covers for us, we all exchange relived looks, thankful that no one is on to us.

We get to music and practice our instruments, I play my beloved guitar, Eleanor plays piano and sounds amazing, Ashley plays drums and Leanna plays her bass, with a little help from Brandon, who also plays bass guitar, I also start singing, everyone around me looks up and listens, I finish singing Linkin Park's song 'What I've Done' and start another, everyone else gets back to work, I pull my notebook out and check my learning list, next is 'Whisper' by Evanescence, I decide to start now instead of later.

At lunch that afternoon we sit with the guys and talk about what happened in chemistry, all of the guys know about us, and Michael says, looking at Eleanor especially

'You had better be careful what you do with your powers and where you use them' I see Eleanor blush at her crush being so protective over her and her friends, even _I_ can't help but smile and Leanna says 'Thanks Mike, we'll be careful'

'I second what Mike said and I don't want the four of you under a microscope in some freak's lab' Brandon says, kissing Ashley's cheek. Leanna and I look at each other, thinking the same thing, our two best friends are obviously paired off (it's obvious to everyone but themselves that Eleanor and Michael will end up together) but we aren't, it doesn't bother me that much, but it bothers Leanna (the romantic of our group) that she isn't paired off yet.

We go to Spanish next and we study Spanish culture, geography and social life, we then go to history and start a project on world war two about life as an Australian or Canadian soldier (though the Canadian Soldier project is just for me), I catch myself from time to time stealing glances at Oliver, I shake my head and get on with my work, in an effort to distract myself.

We later go back to Eleanor's house to do our chemistry home work, a task about molecular structure and atomic structures, and Ashley leaves the room to get us some snacks, while she's gone Leanna says 'can I talk to the two of you about something?'

'anything Lea' Eleanor says

'what is it?' I ask

'now, I don't know how to say this exactly but have you ever had a friend for along time and spent a lot of time with their family?'

'yeah, and?' we say

'and all of a sudden you start seeing one of their siblings differently?'

'what d'you mean?' I ask

'I think I might have a crush on Ashley's brother Andrew' she says nervously

'oh my God, really?' Eleanor asks, sounding shocked

'since when?' I ask

'I don't know, it just kinda happened all at once, should I tell Ash about it?'

'of course you should, Andrew is her brother' Eleanor advises, Ashley comes back into the room with our food and we resume our homework until about 5:00 when Ashley, Leanna and I go back to our homes.

I sit down to dinner and talk to my family, about my day and what's up with me and my friends, but decide to skirt around the subject of Oliver and what feels like the start of my crush on him and Leanna's crush on Ashley's big brother, those things are better left to address with the girls, I decide.

That night I decide for the first time in months to write in my diary

' _dear diary: I think I am getting my first proper crush on a friend of mine at school called Oliver Stark, I don't know what to do about it and on top of it all, I have a secret (which he already knows) and loads of school work to do._

 _I have no idea what to do, I think I'll just wait and see where it goes'_ I stop writing, read for a little while and fall asleep, but it's not a peaceful sleep

 _I'm swimming in the water near Mako island and spot a fisherman on his trawler, he casts his net and catches me by accident, I fight the ropes, but it's too late, his voice pierces every nerve I have, he says 'you are coming with me freak' I look at him venomously and say, fearing for my life and the lives of my friends 'let me go! Please!' I fight the net and somehow I can't escape, I cry tears of fear, sadness and dread, then everything fades away_

I awake panicking and crying, I get out of bed and try to get my breath back, which doesn't work, so I go downstairs and make myself some tea to calm me down and write in my song book.

Later feeling calm enough to sleep in my bed, I go back upstairs and to my bedroom, get back into bed and count the stars in the black night sky until I fall asleep once more.

That next morning, feeling sick I decide to stay home with my Mom, while Natalie and Dad leave for the day.

That nightmare has left me really scared to go back into the one place I feel at peace, the source of my power, water, I hope that this fear goes away soon, the water is what brings me closer to my friends and my powers.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note 

Hey dear readers, sorry I haven't been so active lately, I had a cold and wasn't well enough to write, normal proceedings will return now that I am feeling better, a little info for you.

The Amaranth Circle chapter five (Auraleigh's first POV chapter) is now up!

No Ordinary Girls Chapter Six 'Full Moon Madness' should be up in a few days at minimum.

Stay awesome!

Patrick'sAngel xxx


	7. Full Moon Madness

The day of the first full moon since my three best friends became mermaids has come, I sit out back playing guitar and I hear Eleanor behind me saying

'Hey, Mykaela can I talk to you?'

'Sure, what's up?' I ask

'Michael has asked me out and I said 'yes' but it's the full moon and I don't know what to do if I start getting weird because of it'

'you won't feel it's effects unless you look at it either directly or in a reflection, you'll be fine if you just don't look at the moon'

'thanks, I just really am nervous that it's the first full moon since I became a mermaid and you told me that the first one is the worst'

'no, I said it was the worst _for me_ I never had what you three have in me, a coach you three have a coach in me and I am willing to give you three any piece of advice you want'

'yeah I guess and honestly we can't thank you enough for all of the advice'

'it's no problem at all, you three are my best friends and it's my job as your best friend and mermaid of nearly three years to help you out albeit with mermaid stuff or not' she hugs me and says

'I'll see you later then?'

'yeah, see you later' she leaves and I resume playing.

That afternoon Ashley, Leanna and I swim to Mako Island to talk, and Leanna muses to me

'Can the full moon affect you Mykaela, because you aren't from here?'

'I am afraid so, yes, the full moon isn't all that fussy when it comes to a Canadian mermaid swimming in Australian waters' I joke

'what will happen tonight, to us?' Ashley asks

'it's not the same for every mermaid, it often changes your personality to it's opposite, has you lose control over your powers or gives you mild amnesia' I briefly explain

'Oh no! Eleanor has her date with Michael tonight!' Leanna exclaims

'Don't worry Lea, I gave her all the advice about not looking at the moon earlier' I calm her nerves, we later swim back to the beach, Ashley dries us off and we go grab some lunch at a local pizza place.

 **Eleanor's Pov**

I am finally on my date with Michael, we're having a picnic on the beach, he asks, concerned for me

'is this okay? Do you want to move closer into land?'

'no Mike this is perfect, ever since last month I've craved closeness to the water and it's such a beautiful night'

'Thank goodness, I just want everything to be perfect tonight' mike says, I smile brightly at him

'and it is, now stop fussing and sit down' he sits next to me on the blanket and we eat and talk.

I look at the night sky, and catch the full moon out of the corner of my eye, I nervously clear my throat, Michael asks concerned

'are you okay Eleanor?'

'yeah, I'm fine' I lie to hide my nerves.

We later walk along the sea shore, holding hands,I feel the water lap onto my feet and Michael says

'Eleanor, you didn't change'

'Oh God, this must be the effects of the full moon, the full moon plays havoc with us mermaids if they look at it and I did, while we were eating'

'this doesn't last forever does it?'

'no, only twelve hours.'

He walks me home and upon our parting, I kiss him out of nowhere, say my 'goodnight' to Michael and go inside and straight up to bed.

 **Ashley's POV**

we have Brandon over for dinner and are eating outside, I catch the reflection of the full moon in my glass, I try to ignore it and remember _it won't affect you if you don't let it_ and carry on with dinner, after the six of us finish eating, my parents and siblings go inside, leaving Brandon and I outside alone, we sit on the porch and talk

'I cannot believe I've been a mermaid for a month already' I say amazed at how much time has passed since the night that changed my life forever

'I know and I can't believe that we've been together for just about as long' he says, I look around to see if anyone is watching us and once I ascertain that no one is, I lean in and kiss my boyfriend on the lips, I feel a heat in front of us and look at the grass, I've started my very first fire, I stop the fire by moving my hand away from the grass, I look back at Brandon and kiss him again, he reacts with equal fervour that I have, it feels amazing.

 **Leanna's POV**

I finish eating dinner and look out the window, the moon looks beautiful, oh God _I looked,_ I feel a weird sensation flow through me, my Mom says

'Lea, honey don't you have homework to do?'

'I don't care about my homework, school is stupid' I say

'Leanna, what is wrong with you?' my Dad asks

'I don't know maybe I'm sick of being the good girl, maybe I just want to be crazy for a bit' I say honestly, and go for a walk.

I run into Ashley's brother Andrew, and say, heart fluttering 'Hi Andy, what's up?'

'Just on a walk, I need to clear my head' I say

'What's on your mind?' he gently asks

'oh trust me, you don't wanna know' I say, trying not to reveal my crush on him, my best friend's brother

'no, tell me, we've known each other long enough' he encourages, I breathe in and out slowly.

'I really like you Andrew, I have for a long time and I know it's wrong because you're my best friend's older brother, I just can't shove these emotions down' I say, verging on tears, he holds my hands and says 'I think you'll be happy to know that I like you too' I smile wide and bravery hits me and I kiss him softly on the lips 'don't tell your sister yet'

'wouldn't dream of it'

 **Mykaela's POV**

I'm hanging out with Oliver (who I'm getting really close to lately!) in my living room, playing guitar, he says 'Hey, look at the moon' I look and after remembering not to, I tear my eyes away and continue playing and singing, my voice sounds awful

'Are you okay Mykaela? Sore throat?'

'no it must be the full moon's effects' I get teary, the first time I've been awful at something I love and Oliver lifts my chin so I'm looking at him and says

'This is a one off Mykaela, you are an amazing musician, both singing and guitar' I smile and blush deep red, I almost cry at what he says next

'please be my girlfriend Mykaela'

'Yes Oliver' he kisses my lips lovingly.

That night I sleep with that kiss still playing on my lips.


	8. Lost And Found

**Mykaela's Pov**

I get home from school, ready to play my guitar and go for a swim with the girls, I run up to my bedroom and dump my bag, I turn to my guitar stand, it's not there, my Gibson Hummingbird Acoustic, pride and joy is not in my room!

'Natalie, have you seen my guitar?' I ask hopeful

'No, Mykaela, maybe you left it at school'

'No, Nat I never even took it to school today'

'Call your friends, maybe it's at one of their houses'

'yeah, good thinking sis.'

I first call Eleanor, I was at her house with the others on Saturday, maybe she has it

'Hi, Ella, do you have my guitar at your house?'

'No, sorry Mykaela'

'That's fine, see you tomorrow' feeling disheartened, but optimistic, I call Leanna 'Hey, Lea, is my guitar at your house?' I ask, hopeful, she responds with

'No, Mykie, I am afraid it isn't, sorry'

'Okay Leanna, I'll see you tomorrow'

'See you Mykaela, I hope you find it'

'I hope so too' I solemnly say and call Ashley 'Hey Ashley, did I leave my guitar at your house?'

'no you didn't Mykaela, sorry'

'okay' I sigh, disappointed 'see you later Ashley'

'see you later Mykie' I run downstairs and out of the house, I know where it must be now, my boyfriend's house, Oliver only lives a few houses away, so it isn't a long run.

I approach his house and knock on his front door, he answers it 'Hey, Mykie, what's wrong?' he must've noticed that my eyes are watering slightly, he pulls me inside and into his arms, and repeats his question, I answer this time 'I've lost my guitar.'

'A Gibson Hummingbird?' he asks, looking into my eyes, I nod, not trusting myself to speak, he takes my shaking hand in his and leads me to his room, I sit on his bed

'Is this it?' he hands me a black and green case, I open it and see my beloved guitar, I smile ear to ear at my boyfriend.

'Ollie, thank you so much!' I kiss him, grateful, for him, and that he kept it for me

'you left it here last night when we were playing together' we sit on his bed and play together again, I go home at 6 for dinner, taking my guitar with me.

 **The Next Day**

We get to school and Ashley sees on a bulletin board, for our year, a camping trip to Mako Island, it lasts three days, being run by our home-room teacher, we go to English and then at lunch we sit down, just the four of us and talk. 'What do we do? That's our place!' Eleanor says

'I know, we could be uncovered as mermaids if we go, but if we don't go people may get suspicious of us' Leanna says

'And then there's the issue of the moon pool, what if someone finds it?' Ashley asks the three of us

'Mykaela, any thoughts?' Eleanor asks, I swallow a bite of sandwich and say 'Yeah, on all three issues raised, I say we go, but on a boat with everyone else and as for our moon pool, I say we go by there later on, after school, I have an idea' I say

'What is it?' Ashley asks

'I'll tell you when we get there' I say. We go to our last class of the day, Chemistry then go to my house to do our homework.

At 5 we leave and run to the beach, into the water our tails take us to our moon pool, we come up for air and talk 'So, what is it that you're going to do Mykaela?' Eleanor asks me

'We need to get out of the water for me to do it, I'll show you' I say, we sit on the rocks and Ashley dries us off, we leave the cave and I point out all of the surrounding plants 'You see all of the vines, trees and bushes girls?' I ask

'Of course we can Mykaela, why?' Leanna says, I respond 'Watch this' I raise my hand and make the plants grow tall enough to cover the cave mouth and mountain and grow thick enough so that no one can see through them. 'It'll be as if the moon pool doesn't even exist' I say

'How did you do that?' Leanna asks, stunned

'We've only ever seen you transform water' Ashley points out

'All live plants have water in their roots, I use that to manipulate them, I first tested this power out on my mother's roses back in Canada' I explain

'Will we be able to get in?' Eleanor asks

'If you're with me, yes as I have the power, to manipulate plants, if I can grow them, I can shrink them' I say

'It's getting kind of late, we should head back' Eleanor says, we dive into the water, transform and swim back to shore. Head back in doors and the girls get their stuff and we bid each other a good night.

 **The Next Week**

We arrive at school with our bags full of our stuff, we're the only ones without a tent to sleep in because we're sleeping in the moon pool, it'll help us strengthen our powers and we can be away from everyone else. Mr Wallace registers us all then we get going down to the docks, board our boats and head up to Mako Island.

Once we get to the island, we're instructed to set up camp, everyone pitches their tents while we sneak off to set our sleeping bags up in the moon pool and sit down to talk. 'Do you think anyone will want to come in here?' Ashley asks 'No, because of what I did to the plants no one will even know this place exists' I say. Leanna asks me, for what I know, the first time 'How did you feel when you first used your powers?' I ponder the question then say

'Scared, I was scared of being found out, scared of myself and I thought that people would be scared of me and that's why I'm so particular about guiding you three through this, with these powers and these tails, there is nothing to be scared of' my three best friends smile at me.

That night, Eleanor decides, as power practice to have us play a game in the moon pool, she'll levitate a ball of water and whoever uses their power first on it, wins a point, we start, Ashley boils the water. We play to 25 rounds with Ashley winning, Eleanor turns mine and Leanna's ice, crystal, gel and glass balls back into water and re-sets them back into the pool. We get into our sleeping bags and talk until we all fall asleep.

The next day we decide to go for a hike with Michael, Brandon and Oliver (too bad Andrew isn't here) and Brandon asks Ashley 'where are you guys camping?'

'In the Moon Pool, why?' she asks

'We just didn't know where you four were' he says, then Michael asks 'Why are you camping there?'

'So no one else finds it, if anyone found it, they'd find out about us, and that's just not a risk we want to take' Eleanor says, I move my hand around absent-mindedly and make the plants grow.

We get back to the mainland a few days later and are sent home, I get in and hug my sister, unpack and get some sleep, once I wake up I go for a bath to get the island air out of my hair and the humidity off my skin. Then play guitar.

No one has found out about us yet, and if I have anything to do with it, no one ever will.


End file.
